


cotton candy

by blood_sucker



Series: chankai BDSM-verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: Jongin launches a new pet play collection, and Chanyeol is to be his bunny for the night.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: chankai BDSM-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575841
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> this has taken me months to finish, but here it is!
> 
> warnings: sub!chanyeol, dom!jongin, BDSM, pet play, some chansoo if u blink, side!xiusoo

Today is an important day. Chanyeol knows that very well, and it’s been weighing on his mind for the past week. All he can think about is the launch of Jongin’s new pet play collection, and how Chanyeol’s expected to attend the launch party with him at their favorite BDSM club. He’s been making sure his body is in tip-top shape in preparation and keeping up with his newly dyed pastel pink hair. 

“I want you to look perfect,” Jongin had said. “Everyone’s gonna be jealous of me and my prettiest baby boy.”

The nerves and excitement hit Chanyeol as he enters the club, still in his basketball shorts and t-shirt from the gym, his hair wet from the shower he took before coming. It’s late afternoon, so the club isn’t open for patrons yet, but the owner, Yixing, greets him ask he walks in and tells him that Jongin’s in the VIP space that he rented for his party.

Chanyeol has been Jongin’s submissive and model for a year and a half now, but he still feels trepidation every time he meets him. Even now, when he’s setting up his pet play collection on mannequins and tables and is dressed in his Gucci loungewear, glasses perched on his nose. He turns around when the door opens and smiles at Chanyeol.

“Hey, Chanyeol, you’re early.” His voice is pleasantly pleased, honey-like. “Jongdae should be here any minute to do your makeup.” Jongin is being perfectly casual, but Chanyeol still wants to run over and sink to his knees in front of him.

Instead, he swallows that urge. “You still haven’t told me what my concept is for today.”

Jongin chuckles and motions Chanyeol over, setting a few more items onto the velvet-covered table. “I was just getting your outfit and accessories ready.”

Wandering over, Chanyeol peeks over Jongin’s shoulder to see a display of pink and silver items. A familiar high-waisted soft, pastel pink garter and panty set from Jongin’s previous lingerie line is laid out with white knee highs to compliment. Next to those is a pink, lacy choker with a silver bell attached and two chains that will clip to Chanyeol’s nipple piercings. It’s something Chanyeol’s never seen before and must be a part of Jongin’s new pet play line.

The remaining two items are what have Chanyeol’s eyes widening and his heart skipping a beat. 

“You’re going to be my little bunny tonight,” Jongin says as he picks up the pink bunny tail buttplug and matching floppy bunny ears. He smirks at Chanyeol’s clearly surprised expression. “Is that alright with you?”

Not trusting his words, Chanyeol nods, his body heating up at the thought of being Jongin’s pet for the whole night. He told Jongin that he was open to trying anything tonight, but he can’t say he expected a bunny of all things. Nevertheless, it does suit him and sounds exciting.

“I can tell you like it.” Jongin places the items down and cups Chanyeol’s cheek. “I can’t wait for you to be good for me. You’re going to be my good boy as usual, hmm?”

Chanyeol leans into the touch. “Yes, Master,” spills out of his mouth before he can help it. He isn’t supposed to refer to Jongin like that outside of a scene.

Jongin doesn’t admonish him and instead pinches Chanyeol’s cheek before letting him go. “Cute,” he says, grinning in adoration.

The door behind them opens, and they both turn around to see Jongdae walking in, carrying his typical makeup case and already dressed head-to-toe in leather as usual. He raises his brows at their stares and motions towards the back room where the vanity is. “Well? Did I interrupt something?”

“No.” Jongin steps back from Chanyeol with a smile. “Chanyeol’s ready for you now.”

It’s only half an hour to the launch party when Jongdae finishes Chanyeol’s hair and makeup. With glittery eyes, pinky blush and lips, and the added effect of red contacts, Chanyeol looks like the perfect bunny once Jongdae clips the floppy ears to his fluffy hair. He toys with the soft ears as he looks at himself in the mirror and feels a surge of confidence, eager to let everyone see him.

Jongdae leaves to give him some privacy as Chanyeol strips down and puts on the lingerie, sliding on the kneehighs and clipping them to the garters. It’s only seconds after he fiddles with the second clasp that there’s a soft knock on the door, and then Jongin enters the room. He, too, is dressed up in black slacks, a fitted blazer with nothing underneath, and a classic golden Gucci belt on his hips.

Jongin doesn’t have to say anything. He closes the door behind himself, and Chanyeol immediately drops to his knees in front of him. The dominant feeling in the room washes over him, causing him to feel like putty, and Chanyeol keeps his eyes lowered as Jongin walks past him, grabbing a few things as his unzips and zips his bag. Footsteps travel around him until Jongin is standing before him, the lacy collar from before in his hands.

A hand tilts his chin up, forcing Chanyeol to look him in the eye. 

“Tonight,” Jongin says, and his voice makes Chanyeol shiver. “I want you to be mine, but I would like you to play with other pets and submissives that attend, with my permission of course. Do I have your consent, Chanyeol?”

“Yes, Master.” Chanyeol is rarely loaned out, despite it being one of his kinks, because of Jongin’s possessiveness during the scene. Needless to say, he thinks he’ll thoroughly enjoy himself at this party.

Jongin lowers the collar, the bell jingling as he does so, and Chanyeol lifts himself up to meet him, baring his neck. His master latches it expertly, snug on Chanyeol’s throat, and attaches the two chains to Chanyeol’s nipple rings. It’s like a spell, the way Jongin combs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair, and the submissive can’t help but lean forward until his cheek is resting on Jongin’s hip.

He’s always gentle in letting Chanyeol slip into that comfortable space, the space where he doesn’t have to think about anything else other than pleasing his master and feeling good. Jongin is patient, petting Chanyeol’s head until his body fullen loosens and the tension slips from his shoulders.

“How’s my good boy feeling?” Jongin asks after a few minutes of this, tilting Chanyeol’s head back and staring into hazy red eyes. “He looks so pretty and pliant for me.”

“Good, Master,” Chanyeol whispers, managing to get the words out of his slack mouth.

“Color?”

“Green, Master.”

Jongin exhales a pleased sigh. “That’s my Chanyeol, my sweet boy.” He quirks a small smile before steeling his expression. “Present yourself to me.”

Despite his relaxed state, Chanyeol has no problem following orders and turns himself around onto his hands and knees, slumping down to the floor and arching his back to present his ass. The cutout in the back of the panties gives his master easy access, and Chanyeol lets out a soft moan when Jongin grazes his hand over the exposed skin. Chanyeol’s ass isn’t as full and perky as other submissives, but that doesn’t matter to his master. He loves every part of Chanyeol.

There’s the pop of a cap before wet fingers are rubbing over his entrance, still sensitive and a little sticky from when Chanyeol fingered himself in the gym shower. He hears Jongin snort at the discovery before he pushes two of his fingers in at once, ripping a whine from Chanyeol’s throat.

Jongin leans over to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear as he hurriedly thrusts his fingers in and out. “Did you do this thinking about Master? Did you do this for me? Prep yourself for my cock?”

Chanyeol’s body heats up, and his cock is already hard and leaking in his panties. “Yes, Master,” he pants out. “It’s for you. Please use me as you want, Master.”

Jongin chuckles, adding a third finger. “My bunny is already being so slutty, and we’ve only just started.”

“Only for you, Master!” Chanyeol gasps, already drooling as Jongin stimulates his prostate. He cries out as Jongin spanks his ass, leaving behind a delicious sting.

“Hush, Chanyeol.” Jongin yanks his fingers out, and Chanyeol hears his belt unbuckle, only registers what that means when he feels Jongin’s cock brush up against his ass. “I’ll enjoy your little gift, since you were so nice to offer.”

Jongin slides into him with a single thrust, and Chanyeol spreads his legs and grips the rug underneath him in accomodation. His master doesn’t even need to say it; Chanyeol ignores his own pleasure, only panting and moaning in response to Jongin’s quick and deep thrusts. Jongin is doing as he pleases as he grips Chanyeol’s hips, chasing his own pleasure as if Chanyeol was but a toy. 

“You feel so good, baby.” Jongin bites his lip as he indulges himself. This isn’t exactly what he planned, but this will only make the night more interesting. “Let me see my pretty bunny as I fuck him.” He pulls out only momentarily to flip Chanyeol onto his back, raking his eyes over his perfect ensemble.

Chanyeol’s back arches as Jongin thrusts back into him, hands gripping the fluffy white rug above his head and legs hooking around his master’s waist. His adorable thick cock pokes out of his pink panties, and his watery red eyes stare up at his master obediently, pretty rosy lips parted in little gasps. Of course, his cotton candy hair and bunny ears splayed out are the cherry on top. Just the sight of him has Jongin teetering on the edge.

“Ah! Master,” Chanyeol dares to ask, “Can I cum?” He’s so terribly turned on that he can’t take it anymore.

“I told you to be quiet, baby.” Jongin slaps his thigh this time, furrowing his brows. “You offered yourself to me. You never asked to cum.”

“Y-Yes, Master.” Chanyeol bites his lip, clenching around Jongin as he tries to stave off an orgasm. Jongin groans in response, and Chanyeol can tell he’s close as his thrusts speed up and his hands tighten on his hips.

Chanyeol’s legs tremble when his master cums, Jongin pressing himself deeply inside of him as he fills Chanyeol up. It feels so good that Chanyeol tears up, desperately wishing he was allowed the same, but he would never disobey his master like that. Jongin kisses his lips chastely in comfort before he pulls out and grasps the bunny tail buttplug. Chanyeol whimpers as his master’s release is plugged up within him. Now he has to attend the party knowing he’s pleasantly full.

“My good boy was so obedient,” Jongin praises as he stands and tucks himself back into his pants. “Keep that up, and I’ll let you cum at the end of the night.”

Chanyeol sits up and nods, shuddering at the feeling of the plug inside of him. Jongin combs his hair out of his face with an affectionate look, and Chanyeol preens at the attention, nuzzling the hand. If Chanyeol is denied something, his master always treats him well.

Jongin pulls back his sleeve to glance at his rolex. “Let’s give you some time to calm down, and then we’ll go out and greet the guests.”

The voices outside slowly grow in volume as Jongin sits with him on the carpet, letting Chanyeol drink water and cuddle up against his side. His erection softens, but the ache still remains, and Chanyeol doubts he’ll be able to ignore the thought of Jongin’s cum still inside of him no matter what. Eventually, Jongin stands and asks if Chanyeol is ready before he clips a delicate silver chain to Chanyeol’s collar. With it in hand, he leads Chanyeol back out to the party space. 

Jongin and Yixing must have done more decorating as Chanyeol was getting ready. The lights are dimmed, and a small bar sits in the corner with standing tables spread throughout the space. Couches are here and there along the red velvet walls, and Jongin’s pieces are all throughout, from past and present collections, but the newest pet play collection is the most prevalent. It’s filled with doms and subs alike but not crowded enough to be overwhelming, and all the partygoers break into applause when Jongin enters.

“Thank you all for coming tonight! Please, enjoy the party to its fullest.” Jongin grabs a glass of champagne from a nearby corseted waitress and raises it. And with that, the party commences.

Chanyeol keeps his eyes lowered as he follows Jongin around. He’s allowed to walk here because of how dangerous it would be to crawl in a space like this, but it’s easy to see that he’s Jongin’s submissive from his demure presence. Chanyeol doesn’t speak unless spoken to, and the only people he can make eye contact with are other submissives.

“Chanyeol looks adorable tonight. I’ve always been fascinated with the way you style a sub like him.” A dominatrix, Minseon, comments when she comes to sit next to Jongin on one of the couches. Her cat-like eyes rake over Chanyeol like a predator.

“He makes a good rabbit, right?” Jongin looks at him with an amused smile where Chanyeol rests his head on his thigh, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Their conversation continues as he looks away, and Chanyeol turns his gaze to the submissive that’s resting against Minseon’s leg.

He must be her newest submissive as Chanyeol’s never met him before. Dressed as a kitty with black ears and tail and black pair of panties and matching bralette from Jongin’s older collection, his eyes are wide and his lips full. He’s definitely one of the prettiest subs that Chanyeol’s met.

Curious, Chanyeol slips from Jongin’s legs to move closer. “What’s your name?” he asks.

The kitty’s voice is surprisingly deep as he says, “Kyungsoo.” He holds himself shyly, clinging to the edge of Minseon’s pencil skirt. 

“Is it your first time here?” Chanyeol guesses. He wants to make Kyungsoo feel comfortable, so he keeps his distance.

Kyungsoo nods. “Mommy said I was ready. I’m a little nervous though.” He smiles bashfully.

Chanyeol perks up at that positive reaction. “Everyone here is really nice. I know most of the subs, so it’s nice to meet someone new.” He eyes one of the leather beanbag chairs, one that Jongdae’s two subs, Sehun and Baekhyun, are curled up on. Tilting his head, he wonders if he could get one for himself and Kyungsoo.

His master, ever attentive, only has to whisper to a waiter before one is being moved to situate just in front of the couch. Chanyeol immediately flops onto it with a grin. “Thank you, Master.”

Minseon only has to tap Kyungsoo’s shoulder before he’s shyly moving towards Chanyeol, who happily opens his arms for Kyungsoo to cuddle into. His skin is soft and warm, and his weight is pleasant, putting Chanyeol at ease. This way he can see that Kyungsoo’s panties are open in the back like his own, a soft black tail poking out of a plump ass.

Kyungsoo tucks his face into Chanyeol’s neck, humming something akin to a purr. The sound settles into Chanyeol’s skin, and he realizes that this could quickly become dangerous. His master did say that he could play with other subs tonight, but only with his permission. 

Chanyeol glances up at his master, but Jongin is still engaged in conversation with Minseon and another dom that Chanyeol hasn’t met. He lowers his eyes immediately. He can’t do anything without Jongin’s permission.

“How long have you been with your master?” Kyungsoo murmurs quietly, grabbing his attention once more, his fingers twirling around the chain on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Two years, give or take.” Chanyeol’s hand rests on the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, brushing over the short hair there.

“Mommy told me about you and your master before we came here. She told me you would be nice to me.” Kyungsoo noses at Chanyeol’s throat as if sheepish at his admittance. “You’re so...big but so cute.”

It’s not the first time someone has said that to Chanyeol, but he still blushes and winds his arms around Kyungsoo, squeezing his small frame. “Thank you. You’re pretty cute too.”

Kyungsoo makes a soft sound in appreciation, and then he is squirming until Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo’s ass resting right on top of his crotch. Hands press into Chanyeol’s pecs as Kyungsoo perches himself up and wiggles his hips, cheeks flushed as he does so. His kitty tail brushes against Chanyeol’s thighs, tickling and teasing, and the curves of his waist are so tempting that Chanyeol’s hands naturally move to rest there.

“Look at you two.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo nearly jump as Minseon approaches and sets her hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Getting so friendly already?”

Chanyeol immediately drops his hands as Jongin gets up from the couch as well, his gaze settled heavily on him. It isn’t a disapproving look but instead a heated one, and Chanyeol can already see where this is about to go.

Jongin shoves his hands into his pockets and smirks. “Shall we let them play together properly?”

The grip on Chanyeol’s thighs is tight, sure to leave nice red marks later, as Jongin keeps his legs spread. His left hand lets go for just a moment to stroke Chanyeol’s cock over his panties, giving it a few loving touches that have Chanyeol squirming from where he’s sat in Jongin’s lap, back to his master’s chest.

He and Kyungsoo had been led into an adjoining room, meant for private sessions like this. They were of course clueless to what their doms had planned, but now sat in Jongin’s lap with Kyungsoo kneeling on the floor between Chanyeol’s spread legs, it becomes painfully obvious.

His master tugs down his panties in one swift movement, exposing Chanyeol’s budding erection to the air. Chanyeol bites his lip, blushing as Kyungsoo’s lips part in awe.

“You wanna show Mr. Kim how grateful we are that we were invited?” Minseon murmurs to her submissive from where she stands next to him. “Why don’t you suck Chanyeol off until he cums?”

Jongin hums, and Chanyeol whimpers as he strokes his cock, precum pearling at the tip. “Chanyeol isn’t allowed to cum, but your baby is free to do as he likes.” He kisses Chanyeol’s neck and whispers, “Color?”

“Green, Master,” Chanyeol breathes, heavy-lidded eyes trained on the way Jongin releases his erection as Kyungsoo scoots closer. His lips are already glistening with saliva and are soft as he leans forward to press a kiss to the tip, licking up the precum there.

Chanyeol groans, laying his head back on his master’s shoulder as Kyungsoo begins to take him into his mouth. He clenches down on the plug in his ass, reminded of Jongin’s cum that still remains there, leaving him feeling full. It’s proof of the ownership he has over Chanyeol. Even if someone else is giving Chanyeol pleasure, a piece of his master is still within him.

His master doesn’t stop him as his hips gently thrust, shoving his cock deeper into Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo chokes around him, but Minseon’s hand rests on the nape of his neck, forcing him to take more. With every swivel of Chanyeol’s hips, he thrusts into Kyungsoo’s mouth but also grinds back into his master’s lap. Jongin makes no indication of it, but Chanyeol can feel his erection pressing against his cotton tail. 

It makes him wish his master would fuck him, thrust into the mess he left inside of Chanyeol, show Minseon and Kyungsoo how naughty he had been earlier. Chanyeol begins to move his hips more furiously, moaning as he already starts to reach his peak. A glance down shows his wet cock being buried between plush red lips, Kyungsoo’s teary eyes looking up at him. Minseon’s hand is curled around Kyungsoo’s waist and tucked into his panties, jerking him off as he drools around Chanyeol’s cock.

“Feeling good, Chanyeol?” Jongin asks, hands trailing up to toy with his nipples.

Chanyeol whines. “M-Master,  _ please _ .”

Jongin chuckles. “You want to cum, don’t you? Poor thing. Too bad only Kyungsoo gets to.”

As if on cue, Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back, and Chanyeol’s dick falls from his mouth as he cums. Chanyeol can only writhe in his master’s arms, wishing he could experience the same. His body feels so hot and his erection red and purpling at the tip. Thankfully, his master stops torturing him and rests his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs. 

Chanyeol is able to relax as Minseon cleans Kyungsoo up and cares for him. Jongin tucks him back into his panties, but Chanyeol is still high-strung, knowing his master will carefully pull him apart once they’re alone. Regardless, he happily accepts a kiss on the cheek from Minseon and gets down on the floor to hug Kyungsoo, hoping he will see him again at the next party or club scene.

The door closes softly behind them.

Chanyeol keeps his gaze lowered as he kneels on the carpet. Jongin walks around him to take a seat on the armchair, legs spread and arms resting.

“Present yourself to me.”

The command reignites Chanyeol’s arousal in a second, and he is quick to comply, hands and knees on the carpet in front of his master, back arched to present his perky bottom. His thighs are already quivering in anticipation, so touch-starved and hungry for whatever his master wants to do to him.

“You made me so hard, Chanyeol. I should be out there entertaining my guests, but here I am, so turned on by my little bunny,” Jongin admits as if recounting the weather. “What are we going to do about that?”

Chanyeol’s knees start to turn in, trembling and feeling like he could cum from just his master’s voice. He wants it so badly, but he also wants to be a good boy and make his master happy, so he keeps still and silent, letting Jongin take him in. 

It feels like centuries before Jongin shifts in his chair and speaks up. “Do you want to cum, Chanyeol? You may speak.”

Chanyeol nods his head quickly. “Yes, please, Master.”

“Then come over here and earn it.”

“Yes, Master.” Chanyeol raises himself up and crawls over to Jongin, feeling the plug and his master’s cum moving inside him with every movement. He kneels between Jongin’s legs and glances up to see his master waiting expectantly, a brow raised.

Chanyeol licks his lips, still stained pink and glossy. “Master, may I suck your cock?”

Jongin smiles and cups Chanyeol’s cheek with a hand, combing back his fluffy pink hair. “Go ahead.”

Keeping his hands between his own legs, Chanyeol leans forward and rubs his face against his master’s clothed cock, pressing kisses here and there as his nose grazes the cold gold of the Gucci belt buckle. He muffles a moan, already thinking about earlier this evening when Jongin fucked him on the carpet, filling him up deliciously. Chanyeol wants to be his pretty bunny again, all pliant and for him to use.

Jongin’s hands fall to his lap, and he pushes Chanyeol’s head away momentarily to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out for Chanyeol to have a taste. Eager to please, Chanyeol wastes no time in taking him into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times before swallowing Jongin down to the root, gag reflex nonexistent. His master’s appreciative moan has him drooling, and Chanyeol looks up at him with watery red eyes, meeting Jongin’s sharp, heavy gaze.

Smirking, his master toys with one of the floppy ears on Chanyeol’s head. “What were you thinking about when Kyungsoo was blowing you, hmm? Did you like Master letting someone else touch you?” A slap to Chanyeol’s cheek tells him he’s expecting a reply.

“I-I loved it, Master!” Chanyeol gasps as he releases Jongin’s cock. “I liked that Master was watching me!” He sticks his tongue out hungrily as Jongin slaps his dick against his cheek.

“Oh?” Jongin lets out a pleased chuckle. “I bet you like having your tits played with while you got your dick wet like the naughty bunny you are.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol moans as swirls his tongue around the head, “I’m Master’s naughty bunny.”

Fingers loop around the thin chain connecting his nipples and collar and Chanyeol whines, leaning forward. “Should I give you a reward since you’ve been so good for me?” Jongin asks, gaze analytical. 

Chanyeol fists the carpet beneath him and looks up at Jongin with begging eyes as he presses wet kisses to his cock. “Please fuck me, Master.” He wiggles his butt cutely.

Jongin laughs then but motions for Chanyeol to get up. “Come here then, baby.”

In no time, Chanyeol is sitting on his master’s lap, panting and writhing as Jongin sucks marks into his pecs and toys with the cottontail plug, tapping it and tugging it in and out ever so slightly. It has him worried that his master is going to tease him for even longer, but then the plug is pulled out, and Chanyeol is sinking down onto Jongin’s cock before he has the chance to feel empty.

“Oh, oh, Master!” Chanyeol clings to the lapels of Jongin’s suit jacket as he bottoms out. The sound is so filthy as Jongin slides into his mess from earlier, and Chanyeol can already feel his cum slipping out.

A sigh is heard, and Chanyeol’s hands slide down Jongin’s chest as his master leans back in the chair, hands leaving Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol is left confused until Jongin looks at him expectantly and says, “Well, bunny? Hop.”

He wears a pleased smirk on his lips as Chanyeol places his hands on Jongin’s shoulders, beginning to lift himself up and down. The bell on his collar jingles and the fake bunny ears clipped to his hair flop with every movement. Chanyeol only has to adjust himself momentarily before his master’s cock is spearing against his good spot, and he cries out, building a faster pace and chasing that high that he’s been craving all night.

“Look at you,” Jongin purrs, hands moving to grip Chanyeol’s thigh, still nice and thick. “My pretty Chanyeollie wants to cum so bad.” One hand slides up and tugs Chanyeol’s panties down, freeing his dripping erection.

Chanyeol whimpers, face reddened as he leans back and supports himself on Jongin’s thighs, bouncing and moaning all the while. “M-Master…” He gasps. “Can I cum? Please?”

“Go ahead, baby.” His master graciously begins to jerk himself off, and hours of stimulation come to a head as Chanyeol slams himself down one last time and shudders with a broken moan. Ropes of semen decorate his stomach and Jongin’s hand, grinding his hips and clenching down to ride out the aftershocks.

All the tension leaves his body, and Chanyeol is grateful as his master guides him to lean against him, holding him close. Jongin’s hands roam his body, and he slowly grinds up into Chanyeol, groaning softly into his ear. Chanyeol barely notices when he stills and cums inside of him for the second time that night, nuzzling into Jongin’s neck.

“Sweet boy,” Jongin croons, rubbing Chanyeol’s back. “You were so good for me today. You know that, right?”

Chanyeol hums and lets Jongin urge him to his feet, leading him to the bed in the corner of the room. He flops onto it, boneless, and Jongin chuckles and rolls him onto his back, beginning to clean him up. Chanyeol dozes off to the feeling of Jongin’s gentle touch and the scent of lavender.

When he comes to, Chanyeol realizes the hush of voices from the main room has disappeared, and Jongin is spooning him from behind, his arm wrapped around his middle. A loose blanket is draped over Chanyeol and a pillow tucked under his head.

“Awake?” Jongin asks, fingers rubbing over Chanyeol’s sternum.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol is surprised at how rough his voice sounds. “Is the party over?”

“It’s just wrapping up. I think it was a successful launch, especially since so many adored my bunny.” Jongin giggles, hugging him tight. “I doubt anyone was surprised that we disappeared.”

Chanyeol snorts, rolling over and into Jongin, who accepts him into his embrace happily. “Thank you,” he mumbles.

Jongin pets his head. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks, comments appreciated!
> 
> let me know if you want to see something else in this verse :3


End file.
